Look Into My Eyes
by GomamonisAwesome
Summary: Gatomon and Gomamon are happy until Gatomon says she misses Kari, who has been very busy with TK. Which makes Davis depressed and suicidal. The couple grab a few random friends and head off to Earth. But when Kari doesn't greet Gatomon, she disappears into a crowd. Will Gomamon be able to find her, or will he be once again a loner. Song rights to Imagine Dragons, Digimon to whoever
1. Chapter 1

Look in my eyes.

Gomamon POV

I watched my beautiful girlfriend walk up to me sadly.

"Gatomon, is everything okay?" I asked suddenly getting very worried.

She sniveled and replied.

"It's Kari. She hasn't been spending time with me. Or any of us for that matter. She is always hanging out with TK. Davis is heartbroken and Veemon had to stop him from committing suicide." Gatomon said as she let go of her tears and Gomamon held her close to keep her safe.

"I think we need to go and see Davis. Can you get Veemon while I get Patamon.?" Gomamon asked Gatomon as she stopped crying and nodded.

"Okay. And no matter what happens, if you need me, you call. Okay? I don't care what the circumstances are." Gomamon said as his girlfriend walked away to get Veemon from his sector.

I turned to get Patamon.

"Hey Patamon! Are you here" I said walking up to the corner of our sectors.

"I'm here. Just give me a minute. Okay?" He said.

"We don't have a minute." I said irritated.

"Okay, I'm coming just give me a second to get there." Patamon said flying up to me.

"Where are we going now?" Patamon asked interested.

"We're going to go and see Davis. He is apparently heartbroken about Kari and Tk and tried to kill himself." I said.

"Oh my…Maybe I should go just to teach TK a lesson. He should also be supporting his friend during his rough time. Not be spending time with the girl that his friend loves." Patamon said.

"GOMAMON!" I heard Gatomon yell.

"I'm coming sweetheart!" I shouted as I saw her standing against a very angry Birdromon.

"Why do you wish to have my boyfriend come with you?" Birdromon asked suddenly looking compassionate and dedigivolving back into Biyomon.

"I need him to comfort Davis in the human world." I told Biyomon.

"Oh. Can I come? It's been a long time since I last saw Sora." Biyomon asked.

"Sure. Let's go." Gatomon said.

"Okay. Just thought about something. How are we supposed to find a port that all of us can use?" Patamon asked.

"I found one a while ago and didn't want to use it alone." Biyomon replied.

"Take us to it." Gatomon said.

"Okay. But I'm warning you, it's very dark down there." Biyomon said leading them to a tunnel.

(The group travels to Earth.)

"Wow. Where are we?" I asked.

"I know, that was where TK said Pumpkinmon and Gatsumon tried on a bunch of clothes. I can get to TK's house from here!" Patamon said.

"Cool. Can you take us there?" Biyomon asked.

"Of course. But it works better if we aren't seen, you see, people just automatically think that we are here to harm them since we don't look like any of the animals here. So follow me and we should be fine. Hey Gomamon, TK's house is by the water. Swim if you want but keep me in sight." Patamon finished.

"Yay! I get to go swimming!" I shouted jumping into the bay.

"Hurry, we don't have much time." Gatomon said.

"Davis! Where's Davis?" Veemon asked.

"He might be at TK's, but we'll need to go to see." Patamon said, flying into the air. Just then a bird flew into him and he was stunned, he seen a flock of pigeons.

"Boom Bubble, PAH!" He shouted as he shot the burst of air at the birds. Most veered off of course, where some fell out of the sky entirely.

"Patamon come on! I don't think that people like it when a small flying thing shoots air at their animals!" Gatomon shouted as people began to throw rocks. One caught Patamon under the eye and he fell backwards, right on top of a teenager with red hair and a computer.

"Hey! Watch, Patamon?" Izzy said nearly dropping his computer.

"Izzy." Patamon said as he blacked out.

"We have to get him to TK's house right now!" Gatomon said. I felt a pang of jealousy at the worry in her voice.

"I don't know where it is." Izzy said frantically.

"Hey, didn't you bring up some small cell phone thingy right before our battle with Shellmon?" Biyomon asked.

"Oh right, it isn't small but it does the trick." Izzy said pulling a phone out of his pocket.

"TK, we have Patamon, he's unconscious we need you to get over here, fast…I don't know where we are…I think we're in the bay you and Joe defeated MegaSeadramon in…You're on your way? Okay, thank you." Izzy said hanging up.

"What'd he say?" I asked curiously.

"He said he'd be down here within five minutes." Izzy said.

"PATAMON!" We heard a voice shout, it belonged it TK.

"TK, over here!" Gatomon shouted. "While you're at it, do you know where Kari is?"

"NO I DON'T, NOW WHERE IS PATAMON!?" TK shouted. It came out harsher then he meant it to and Gatomon fell apart right there. She jumped into the bay and cried into my shoulder.

"TK, why would you be so harsh, you know that Gatomon is very sensitive!" Izzy said sharply.

"Did you say Gatomon?" Kari asked walking up. She had been shopping and had a few bags along with her small purse.

"Yes. She's crying into Gomamon's shoulder because TK snapped at her about asking where you were." Izzy said.

"I was only worried-…" Tk started.

"What happened to Patamon!?" Kari asked severely.

"He was hit under the eye with a rock." Gatomon said as she walked up with me.

"We should take him back to my house." Kari said.

"It's nice to see you again too Kari." Gatomon said running off.

"Gatomon, WAIT!" I shouted.

She didn't hear me and pretty soon she disappeared into the crowd. I fell apart and cried.

(Flash forward to TK's house.)

"TK?" Patamon asked waking up.

"Right here Patamon." TK replied.

"Where's Gatomon and Gomamon?" He asked.

"They left, Gomamon saw us back here through tears and then went to find Joe, while Gatomon disappeared into the crowd after Kari didn't say hello to her." TK said.

"AND YOU JUST LET THEM GO!?" Patamon shouted at TK.


	2. Let the eating Begin!

Look. Chapter two.

Davis POV.

I looked into the eyes of DemiVeemon and Gomamon. They all looked so sad.

"Guys, I...I'm sorry, I just didn't know what to do. I-,"

"Stop. Just please stop, I did it to myself too." Gomamon said.

"Did what?" Joe asked suddenly very interested.

Gomamon leaned down and whispered something into Joe's ear.

"You…Did that?" Joe asked sadly.

"Yes. I still have the scars to prove it." Gomamon said as tears began welling up in my eyes.

Three. Only three tears fell onto Joe. Joe began crying as well.

Joe pulled Gomamon into his chest.

"Gomamon, I'm sorry. I wish you had said something." Joe said through tears.

"It's okay Joe. I'm okay." Gomamon said soothingly.

"NO! NO IT'S NOT!" Joe shouted.

"Davis, are YOU okay?" Demiveemon asked.

"Yeah, I just don't want to be alone anymore." I replied.

"Why do you have to be alone Davis?" DemiVeemon asked.

"Because nobody loves me in return. I give my heart to people, they find out, and then they hate me." I replied feeling tears sneak up on me. "I…I'm sorry I tried to kill myself. That was selfish of me. I should've considered how it would affect you as well as myself."

"NO! Don't be sorry Davis. Please just tell them." DemiVeemon said.

"Okay. I'll tell them at the next big meeting." I said.

"Davis. I'm sorry I didn't notice you constantly wearing long sleeves. Can you ever forgive me?" Joe asked.

"Joe, you have to forgive me. Because I didn't trust you guys enough to tell you about myself." I said looking sadly up at the very tall boy.

"I don't know if I can. Gomamon is my best friend and nothing will ever be the same between us." Joe said.

"I think we can have Kari come back now." I said pulling out my d-terminal.

'_Hey Kari, can you come back now? I'm done talking to Joe.'_

I sat there waiting for a reply. When I heard a beep I pulled my d-terminal back out.

'_Sure Davis. Give me five minutes. Gatomon made me go and get her something to eat. I hate the fact that they can't fight when they're hungry.'_

"She's coming back. Gatomon got hungry and had to eat." I told Joe. We heard a rumble and a growl and we immediately looked over at our digimon.

"But he said food." Gomamon looked at Joe with his big pleading green eyes.

"Davis, we're hungry too." DemiVeemon said using his puppy eyes.

"The EYES! Don't look into the eyes!" I said. "Shit. It's too late. Alright I'll go and get you guys something to eat."

"Thank you Davis." The digimon said in unison.

I walked out to the kitchen and was surprised to see Ken standing there eating a waffle.

"Bitch, stay out of my waffles!" I said grabbing a third before he could put it in the oven.

"But whyyy" He asked me exasperatedly.

"Because. Gomamon and DemiVeemon need something to eat. Help me get something for them and then you can have the third." I reasoned.

"Wait, Gomamon and Joe are here?" Ken asked blushing slightly.

"Yeah, hey Ken, why on Earth are you blushing?" I asked.

"I, uhh…No reason. Never mind, let's get going." Ken said.

"Hmm…Okay. You can lie to me. But by the end of the day I want an answer. Two free answers for the two waffles you ate while I was gone. Alright?" I asked.

"Okay. Any two questions and I'll give you the honest answer." Ken said. We shook hands and got Gomamon and DemiVeemon: An apple each, two candy bars each, put a pizza in for each, and then lastly a bag of Oreos.

"We're baaaaack!" I said walking in with Ken helping me.

"Say, where's Wormmon?" Joe said.

"Right here." Wormmon said crawling out of Ken's backpack.

Gomamon POV.

"Oh, I'll go get you something." I said.

"I'm alright. I don't get hungry very often." Wormmon said.

"Oh, alright." I said sitting back down.

"So, what's going on?" Joe asked Ken.

"Me and my mother got into a fight. I told her that I had a crush on another male and she flipped. She says she only wants me to be happy. But I know she just wants me to be a prep." Ken said looking down.

"Oh? Who's the lucky man?" Joe asked.

"Oh, someone." Ken said blushing.

"Oh. Well, don't you ever hesitate to come over in case you need a place to stay. Also, you have my number if you need to talk." Joe said.

"I'll keep it in mind." Ken said blushing further.

_Gomamon POV._

'_Oh Joe, can't you see the blush creeping across his face? Can you not tell that the lucky man is you?' _I thought while deciding to stay quiet just in case it isn't Joe.

"So, Wormmon, how are you taking all of this?" I asked the insect type digimon.

"This was a big shock to me of course, but when Ken asked if I wanted a different partner I nearly died. I love Ken in that way that only best friends can." Wormmon said.

"I thought you wouldn't want a partner who was gay." Ken said looking gratefully at Wormmon.

"Oh Ken, none of that matters to me. I don't care." Wormmon said.

"Okay. Well, can we talk about less depressing stuff now?" Davis asked.

"Sure. So, does anyone want to call a meeting to the digital world? It's been a while since any of us have been there." Joe asked.

"Sure. I'll call TK, Matt, and Cody." Davis said looking unenthusiastic.

"I'll call Kari, Tai, and Mimi." Ken offered.

"So, I guess I'm calling Sora and Izzy. We'll all do that then meet in the kitchen?" Joe asked.

"Yep." Davis replied.

"I am still here you know." Kari pointed out.

"Sorry. I forgot." Davis said.

(All Phone calls required made)

"So, now what?" Yolei asked looking at everyone confused.

"Can't you do that digiport open thingy you do?" Davis asked. They had all contributed to the food they would eat after meeting up with their partners.

Tai had brought fourteen bags of chips. One for each of the digidestined and their partners. TK brought three pounds of hamburger. Yolei brought about six different deserts. Cody brought brownies. Sora brought the charcoal. Kari brought the grill. Izzy brought the condiments. Matt brought four bags of ice. Joe and I brought a lot of hotdogs. Mimi brought the plates and napkins. Ken brought the plastic utensils. And Davis brought the beverages.

"Matt!" Yelled an enthusiastic Gabumon who tackled the boy and hugged him.

"Mimi!" A happy Palmon said and walked up to greet.

"Tai!" An Agumon shouted.

"Yolei!" Hawkmon said as he flew over.

"Cody." A surprised yellow head said as he poked out of the ground.

"Izzy. You are here!" A happy Tentomon said buzzing over.

"How long has it been?" Wormmon asked.

"Yeah." Biyomon asked Sora.

"TK do you know?" Patamon asked.

"Don't worry Kari. We're here." Gatomon said.

"Joe you okay? Not allergic to anything are you?" I asked jokingly.

"Davis, if they ask will you tell them?" Veemon asked.

"Yes." He replied quietly.

"Alright, Let the eating BEGIN!" Tai shouted.

"Uh, Tai, we still have to cook the food." Kari pointed out.

"Huh, oh, uh, I KNEW THAT!" Tai said sticking his nose in the air.

We all laughed because we knew if his brain was half as big as his hair he'd be a brainiac.


	3. Chapter 3

"Can anybody here cook?" Yolei sweat dropped.

"I can…" Ken said.

"Well, GET GRILLING!" Tai yelled. We worked on getting the various foods set up and after a while, we were eating.

"So, has anything happened recently in anybody's life?" Tai asked through a full mouth, making Hawkmon cringe.

"Well, I got invited to the number two top university in the world to study computer graphics." Izzy said.

"Wow, impressive. I've been asked to the same college for Tennis." Sora said smiling.

"I've been asked to the same for soccer…" Tai said.

"Have all of us been asked here for something?" Joe asked. "I've been asked for Medical Studies."

"Huh, I guess we're too young." Kari said.

"Yeah." TK said sadly.

"I've been asked for their Chamber Choir." Matt said.

"I've been asked for Cosmetology." Mimi said.

"Wow, well, I've been getting a lot of reviews on my fanfictions." Cody said smiling.

"Huh, I've been getting a lot of different orders from my jewelry website." Kari said smiling.

"Wow…I've just been sitting at home getting extremely good at a video game…Minus when Kari comes over." TK said, making Davis visibly sad.

"I've been doing the same thing, except for when that creepy bitch tries to start a conversation with me." Ken said.

"What have you been doing Davis?" Kari asked. He paled, then Veemon nodded at him. He slipped out of his jacket. Everyone except for Joe gasped.

"Davis, how long?" Matt asked, as everyone stayed silent.

"About three months…" He said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Yolei asked.

"I was afraid of what you guys would think…" Davis said quietly.

"What the hell were you thinking!? You idiot!" Tai shouted, making Davis flinch.

"Shut up Tai!" Kari yelled at her brother, smacking him upside the head. TK wrapped his arms around Davis.

"It's alright, but tell me, why?" He asked. Davis started crying into the embrace.

"I…I can't TK." He said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I tried to kill myself to avoid interfering with yours and Kari's relationship." Davis said. "Happy now?" Davis asked.

"No, of course not." TK said shocked.

"I hope you're happy with Kari." Davis said, walking away. Matt stood up and walked after him. Gabumon grabbed Veemon's hand when he went after them.

"Let them go…Matt can talk to Davis well." Gabumon said. Veemon nodded. Nobody had much of an appetite anymore.

"I've got you now!" A voice yelled. We jumped up and scattered as Arukenimon stood above us on a ledge, attacking us with her web attacks and about two hundred of her evil digimon.

"Holy, SHIT!" Kari shouted. "CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE HAVING A MOMENT!?" Kari shouted at her. She frowned and attacked harder. Davis and Matt came running back and the digimon all entered their champion forms.

"Are you guys ready?" Garurumon asked.

"Yes." Stingmon said.

"You, betcha!" X-Veemon said.

"I'm ready freddy!" Ankylomon said.

"Let us teach this, the lesson!" Bridromon shrieked.

"Howling BLASTER!"

"Poison CANNON!" Stingmon yelled, using a new attack.

"Rocky ROAD!" Ankylomon said, using another new attack.

"Meteor WING!" Birdromon shrieked, shooting her fire at the digimon. The attacks took out about three of the evil digimon each.

"You guys, we need to go harder!" Greymon said.

"I think so too!" Togemon yelled.

"Let's do this!" Ikkakumon called.

"We need to defeat them!" Angewomon shouted.

"I'll help too!" Angemon said.

"Nova, BLAST!" Greymon called.

"Needle SPRAY!" Togemon shouted.

"Harpoon TORPEDO!" Ikkakumon screamed.

"Celestial ARROW!"

"Hand of FATE!" The Angelmon called, combining their attacks. The combined attacks were enough to blast Arukenimon out of the area, but didn't do enough to destroy the digimon.

"X WING!" X-Veemon screamed, destroying about two of them. One smacked Davis, sending him back into a wall.

"DAVIS!" Everyone shouted.

"ENOUGH!" Matt shouted. The digivolution processes started again, everyone finishing in their Ultimate form. Save the Angelmon.

"Oden's HAMMER!" Zudomon called, smashing four of the beasts.

"Flaming SHADOW!" Garudomon called, using her new rage attack, which was kind of like her other attack, save this one followed her around, burning the digimon it came into contact with.

"Now, Ice WAVE!" WereGarurumon called, waving his arms in a fashion that mimicked waves. A tsunami of ice bubbled up and crashed into the other digimon, fueled by MegaKabuterimon's Horn buster. That ended the fight and we ran over to see Davis' form limply sitting.

"His back is broken!" Joe quickly diagnosed. "We need a makeshift stretcher NOW!" He yelled at the others, they scrambled to get what he needed. After they had one, he was very careful setting him down on it.

"He needs a fully-fledged doctor." Joe said, everyone rushing back to the digiport.

"I already bought a replacement grill, so we can leave this one here!" Kari said running. We got him back and Izzy immediately called 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" A lady asked.

"I need an Ambulance as fast as you can possibly get it here! We have a broken back!" Izzy yelled.

"And how do you know this?" She asked, sending out an ambulance. Izzy handed Joe the phone.

"I'm training in medical studies, and have learned a lot." Joe said.

"And where are you?" She asked.

"The computer lab of the high school!" Joe said.

"Alright, medical professionals will be there soon, stay put." She said. Joe nodded and hung up the phone.

"Guys, who's riding with him?" Tai asked.

"I am." Kari said.

"Alright, let's get ready. Give the medical officers some space, even if it hurts him, they're doing everything they can to heal him." Joe explained, everyone backing up.

"Where are they!?" The medics burst in.

"Over here!" Joe shouted, they came rushing over, and placed the makeshift stretcher on a real stretcher.

"Who's riding?"

"Me." Kari said, walking out behind them.

"What can we do?" Ken asked.

"We'll go back to my place and wait. That's the best we can do. Call your parents and tell them you guys are coming over." Joe said, grim look on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright, and we believe that the wounds along his wrists and upper arms are self-inflicted." The doctors explained to Davis' mom. She sat, crying into her sleeves while his sister fell to her knees and wailed.

"Why did Davis fall to that?" She asked silently. They showed her Davis' room and she went in. We went back to Joe's house and called our parents letting them know we were staying the night. It was a Saturday anyways.

"Guy's, does anybody know the exact reason Davis was hurting himself?" Ken asked quietly.

"I think it's because of me and Kari." TK said.

"I think it may be that he's been having trouble with school, so they told him he couldn't play on varsity." Kari said.

"It might be any of those, but we know for sure: We have to help him." Yolei said, making Izzy nod in agreement.

"I agree, but remember, when someone is hurting themselves, it isn't because they want to die, it's because they want to feel better. We need to help him feel better." Izzy said. Tai nodded.

"Well, we know we have to, for our friend. After he's healed, we need to do it." Matt said, tugging at his sleeves uncomfortably.

"Hey, Matt, take of your sweatshirt…" Cody said.

"Huh, NO!" He said loudly.

"Matt please?" Sora asked. He grumbled and pulled it off.

"There, I know so much about this process because I've gone through it." Matt said as we gasped.

"But how did you find out Cody?" Matt asked.

"You've been tugging at your sleeves all day while we've been talking." Cody replied simply.

"Oh, that obvious huh?" He asked laughing evilly.

"Matt, we're going to be right here for you and Davis." Gabumon said, hugging his partner.

"Gabumon, I'm sorry…I should've tried to be stronger…" Matt said, sobbing into his partner's fur. Gabumon did indeed have tears in his eyes that we're streaming down his face.

"Don't be sorry Matt, be strong." Gabumon said, smiling.

Matt POV.

Now that everyone knew, I could be open about it. I love that the most about Gabumon, how even though he's sad, he's almost always got a smile on his face.

"Matt, you're one of the strongest people I know. You're smart, handsome, funny, and an extremely good friend. But you can lean on us more than you think you can." Kari said. This caught me off guard, and I stopped crying, than I wiped my eyes and nodded.

"Alright Kari." I said smiling. I made a promise to myself and all of the others right there. "No more cutting." I said aloud, even though I knew I would have to fight for it.

"There's the Matt we know." She replied.


	5. Chapter 5

"There's the Matt we know."

Davis POV.

I woke up, looked around and felt the tears gather in my eyes. Now they knew. Now everyone knew what my problem was.

"How are you feeling Davis?" I heard a doctor walk in, pulling aside the curtain.

"If I said so I'd be arrested for an illegal amount of cursing in one sentence." I said grouchily looking away.

"Alright then." The Doctor said, looking surprised. "I'm Dr. Triyana, but you can call me Beth. I'll be treating you and administering medications."

"Does my mother know?" I blurted out suddenly. Beth looked taken aback, but then frowned.

"We by law have to call the parents of a child who is brought in for any reason." Beth said with a frown. I nodded, and laid my head back down. "Now I know it's a bit early to be asking this, and it's probably a stupid question to ask, but have you been harming yourself in any way shape or form?" Beth asked me.

"Gee, what do you think?" I asked already annoyed.

"I had a feeling you would say that. I already know the answer to most of these questions, but I have to ask." Beth explained. "I don't want to be in this situation either. But we should try to make the best of it." Beth said, writing something down on her clipboard. "Have you been feeling suicidal lately?"

"No. I've never felt suicidal...I accidentally cut too deeply." Davis said, looking away ashamed. Beth smiled sadly and gave him a light pat on his knee.

"That's the case of most people." She said, writing down something else.

_Jeez, that lady must go through fifty pencils a day._ I thought.

"Sorry, you're probably thinking I go through about fifty pencils per day, but I've actually had this one since halfway through medical school." Beth than smiled with mischief. "How old do you think I am?" She asked. I looked at her, and thought for a second.

"Mid thirties, late twenties." I said. She laughed quietly.

"That's very kind of you, but I'm almost fifty." She replied. "I've had this pencil for almost 28 years." She said, looking like she was going into a flashback. "Those were the days, working with patients in critical condition, praying that I'd gotten to them in time. I transferred recently after I'd heard my daughter was doing this. She's 17." Beth said, with a light look on her face. "I wanted to help other people, because not only do I know the pain of the parents, I know the pain of the patient." Beth said, raising her sleeve up slightly, allowing me to see the scars. I flinched and looked away.

"I suppose I'm going to be transferred to a psyche waard now huh?" I asked.

"Actually no. I'm prescribing anti-depressents, and two trips weekly to a Psychiatrist." Beth said, smiling. "If you end up here again, than I'll have to put you into Mental Stabilization."

I nodded and looked out the window, hearing a knock come from the door.

"Come in." Beth said. I was surprised to see that my friends had come, and brought Demiveemon with them.

"Davis!" He cried, jumping up at me. Beth looked startled, than smiled and winked at me, walking out the room.

"Hey buddy!" I said, mustering the optimism that I could for the small digimon.

"I was so worried!" He cried, nuzzling into my chest. I smiled and pat his head.

"I'm alright...It'll be alright..." I said. I saw the others, and saw Matt, which shocked me and than I decided not to mention it. I saw the serious look on all of their faces and knew what was coming.

"I have some explaining to do, don't I?" I asked. They all nodded and then they sat down, getting ready for the long story.

After about four hours, they all had their explanation and they all nodded.

"Hang in there buddy." Tai said, giving me a pat on the shoulder.

"You'll be alright." Matt said, looking away than following Tai out the door.

"We believe in you." Kari and Sora said in unison than walked out after the two boys.

"We'll be here for you." T.K. said, Cody nodding than folloring him out.

"Just wait, we'll have an entire presentation ready when you get home." Yolei said, Izzy smiling and already typing. The digimon left with their respective partners, and I realized just how tired I was, laying down with Demiveemon, I fell asleep into a sweet bliss of a dreamless night.

I woke up at around four, Demiveemon sleeping soundly in my arms. I smiled and looked around. Seeing a note, I decided to read it.

_Dear Davis:_

_I wanted to give you words of encouragement, but I'm terrible at that sort of stuff,_

_so I decided to simply say this:_

_Find something that you would die for, and live for it. _

_Beth._

I looked, and saw a little, "For you" tag, and saw her pencil laying next to the note.


	6. Chapter 6

_Davis POV._

I finally got out of the hospital after my back healed, which was a relief. I was walking home, having asked to walk, and got jumped by my friends.

"DAVIS!" I heard a cry. I looked over and saw more of my friends running towards me. I looked at the group that was alredy there. Matt, Tai, Kari, T.K. , Izzy, Yolei, and Cody. I saw Mimi, Sora, Ken, and Joe running towards us. I smiled.

"Hey... I guess its been a while..." I said. I felt arms gingerly snake around me and turned to see T.K. was hugging me. I blushed ever so lightly, but it was there. I cuddled into it, so microscopically that nobody could see it.

"I'm surprised you can still walk... I thought that you would suffer from paralasys." Joe said. Ken hit him on the arm lightly.

"Not very encouraging..." He said quietly. Joe replied with a pat on the head.

"I'm only being honest here." Joe said. I laughed.

"We're all such morons..." I said through laughs.

"Ugh... FAGS!" I turned to see a man walking by, the lady on his arm equally snobbish.

"Don't worry, you are the only bundle of sticks here!" I heard Tai yell. "And that's because you can Stick It where the sun don't shine!" I smiled at that as the man looked disgusted than walked away.

"Nice one..." I heard Matt mutter. I sat looking impartial to the matter.

"Hmm... You could have been less potentially upsetting about it..." I said, nodding jokingly. Matt laughed out loud at that one.

"You... You're trying to sound serious..." He said through gasps. I smiled and hugged him.

"I missed you all." I said. I felt arms wrap around me, and saw T.K. and Matt were hugging me. I felt like I was in a cage of love. I smiled and cuddled into it. Don't ask me how, but I manged to cuddle into both of them.

"Hey... We were just on our way to get food. Come with us." Kari said. I smiled, and nodded. Gomamon poked his head out of Joe's bag.

"Hey Davis, did you know that T.K.-" Gomamon stopped talking, because Joe slammed his hand over his mouth and pushed his head back into the bag.

"What now?" I asked.

"It's not important." I raised an eyebrow, skeptical of the whole situation.

"Okay... I'll let it go for now." I said covering up the confusion and hurt with a smile. I continued to walk with them. We walked to an american restaurant. I smiled and walked in. We picked up strange utensils.

"How do they eat with these...?" T.K. marveled.

"It's actually much easier than you think. Once you get proficient at using them, they are much easier than chopsticks." Mimi said, twirling one around in her hand incredibly fast. I sat mesmerized at the show of movement.

"Well, let's order!" I heard Tai say. I smiled and sat quietly.

Thee hours later, we all sat, stuffed.

"Damn that was good." I heard Matt mumble. I looked over and saw Tai resting his head on Matt's shoulder. I smiled and turned back to see T.K. staring at me. I blushed and turned away. I looked around and saw that they were all silently cuddling each other, except this time Kari was cuddling Yolei while they whispered and giggled. I squinted my eyes suspiciously and snuck over to where they sitting.

"I know... It's so obvious he likes him..." Yolei giggled.

"I don't even mind that T.K. went for him..." Kari said with a smile. I stood behind them silently.

"I know... I just wonder when Davis will make a move on T.K." Yolei said laughing out loud. I jumped back surprised.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND OUT?!" I yelled. surprising everyone. Kari and Yolei got that 'Deer in the headlights' look and then yelped and dragged me into the bathroom.

"Why did you creep on us?" They yelled in unison once the door was shut.

"I wanted to know what you guys were talking about..." I muttered. They let me out and I saw Gomamon kissing Gatomon gently. I smiled, looking around the group.

Gomamon and Gatomon, Joe and Ken, Tai and Matt, Izzy and Mimi, platonic Sora and Kari, a platonic Cody and Yolei, Tentomon and Palmon, Gabumon and Agumon, Biyomon and Hawkmon, Veemon and Armadillomon, Wormmon chilling in Ken's bag, which left

"Davis..." T.K. said gently, taking my hand. "I've really liked you for a while... I hope you can say the same..." T.K. said, blushing and looking away. I grabbed his hand, pulled him close, and kissed him gently.

"Look into my eyes. See that? That's affection... Affection that I've held for you..." I said, kissing T.K. again and then holding him close to me. I felt him shift, then wrap his arms around my back. I smiled and rested my head on his.

"Wow... We are a group filled with yaoi..." I muttered. T.K. laughed and stood on his tip-toes to kiss me again, then leaned in to whisper.

"I'll be your uke if you want." He whispered huskily.

"T- Takeru!" I shouted, blushing. He smiled and leapt into my embrace.

"I'll let you decide." He said, burying his face in my shoulder. I smiled at that. I saw Matt glaring at me, and Tai glaring at TK. Matt grabbed me while Tai grabbed Takeru. They dragged us out different ends of the restaurant. I felt Matt's grip loosen outside.

"If you hurt Takeru I will destroy you. And I know where you live, so don't doubt me." Matt said, his glare intensifying momentarily. I squeaked and nodded quickly. His glare changed into a smile and we re-entered the restaurant. I saw T.K. walk and hug me again, whispering.

"Did you get the, "I'm an older brother I'll kill you if you hurt him" talk?" He asked.

"Yeah... Matt has surpisingly venemous glares when he wants them..." I said, shivering. He smiled and we continued the rest of the night, his head on my shoulder.

**END.**


End file.
